hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxon Mormont
History Jaxon Mormont was born into a family of smugglers and criminals as the youngest of three brothers. His oldest brother, Jacob, took over the family business when Jax was twelve, and the middle brother, Joey, was put in charge of the family's finances when Jax was sixteen. When Jax turned twenty, he was put in charge of the spy ring his family ran. For four years, Jax learned how to tell when the stories his spies told him were false, and grew to love the task of finding out when people were lying to him. He also grew to enjoy telling stories of his own to his two brothers, who became increasingly annoyed with him as he went about it. When he was twenty-one, Joey was killed by an assassin sent for the three. Jax and Jacob proceeded to kill the assassin, and after a month, work continued as normal, but Jacob now had to handle Joey's former job. During this time, Jax learned of a possible hoard of lightsaber crystals on an outer-rim world, and, knowing how much they could be sold for, he convinced his brother to organize and expedition to the planet. After two months of planning, they headed to the planet. It took three months of searching to find the hoard, which was actually a mine of various colors of crystal. They organized a mining operation and set to work digging up the crystals, which they did for almost three years. During the mining operation, Jax and Jacob came across a chamber with a crystal that changed colors every few minutes. Unsure of what it was, Jax moved further into the chamber, only to hear the door to the chamber close behind him. He ran to it and pounded for a long time, trying to get to his brother, who ultimately confessed to leaving him there to die so he could get more of the profits. Jax famously declared "I will find that son of a bitch-sorry mom-and I will kill him." After a while trapped behind the door, he found a secret side passage and escaped through it, where he found another trove of already minded crystals. He escaped to the surface and stole a remaining transport, where he escaped and returned to his home, where he found that his brother had vanished. He sold the majority of the business to a family friend, but kept the spy ring to himself. For reasons unknown to him, he was kidnapped and sent to a border world by Neil Kenway in 2321, at the age of twenty-four. He joined a group that included Leandra, Leliana, and Morrigan Sigurdson, Skylar Llehctim, Dean Snow, Vitor Rogan, and later Caden and Aurora Ferran, Clara Renner, Loran Bendak, and Sola Kerana. When Neil attacked the group, Jax was captured and held prisoner on the HCS Spartacus, where he was tortured until being freed by the remainder of the group and taken to Kaven Base for treatment. Personality and Traits Jax is known for being rather uncaring of events in the universe, dismissing them unless they directly affect him or people close to him. He is very sharp-tongued, and can often talk his way out of confrontations when necessary. Jax is very fond of telling stories, and will often recount misadventures he has had to anyone who will listen, sometimes adding embellishments of his own. He is easily impressed by solving issues through diplomacy, blackmail, and outright lies, rather than violence. Despite this, when it comes to violence, he is very good at it. A skilled shot and knife-fighter, Jax is a fine a soldier as any on the battlefield. He is also well renowned for his incredible luck. Another thing Jax has a habit of doing is giving nicknames to companions and people he travels with. While normally they wear off after a time, sometimes they end up sticking. Two more notable nicknames were when he started referring to Aurora Ferran as "Daisy" and Caden Ferran as "Waffles." However, he was unable to think of a suitable nickname for Clara Renner, much to her chagrin. Gallery JaxRifle.gif|Jax's rifle. JaxPistol.jpg|Jax's sidearm. JaxKnife.jpg|Jax's Tanto Knife.